bottled pills
by malice17
Summary: audrie is a 14 year old girl who is insane...or is she? anyway shes in an insane assylum and her "cell" mate had just died when a new girl comes.but is this new girl,susan,really insane?is this really a place for comfort?


malice = 5 foot 6 strawberry blond long down to mid back wavey hair always wears it down eyes of a five year old dark so dark you get

lost in her deep blue eyes surrounded by long lashes that bat at you when shes mad perfect nose lips mysteriously a non identifyable

shade of pink teeth only one solitary cavity ever lost it baby tooth ears pierced twice nice figure she is 16 her parents died in a car wreck involving a police high speed chase malice was awarded fifty thousand dollars of a mixed up case for condolences she had one brother kevin who died of spanish influensia when he was three malice has lived with her aunt and uncle susan and mark and her seven year old cousin ashley she is a junior at bellview high she has an a in history her fav subject a b+in trig and geometry an a in literature an a in spanish a b in math a b minus in science a b in pe she has a scar on her left wrist from falling off a swing at the park one summer she wants to be a special effects artist when she grows up she is great with computers she loves cats and has one calico kitty named joslinn malice also unfortunatly suffers from ADOS attention disorder ooohhh shiny so she gets distracted a lot she is smart and has the biggest vocabulary ever she has a habit of chewing on the inside of her lip when shes deep in thought she has three best freinds niki,heather,sheri and of course her boyfriend and his friends Tristen,dean,shane,and logan tristen is the bellview high soccer star and of course dean shane and logan are also on say team malice drives a blue porche and her conditioner makes her hair smell like coconut

Aumeron: The bag i was in, was now being put into something,but because of the stupid blindfold i was wearing i couldnt tell what. only that there was little room,i decided to start struggling again,though i didnt dare yelp or scream or any of the other things i was tempted to do for fear that he would hit me again.

Instead He yelled. "Either you can be quiet or i can make you be quiet.a very deadly serious voice comanded.

Now this voice,it was as if this voice was made to be you would never not in a million years even let the thought of disobeying this wounderfully gorgeous voice cross your mind. the sharpness in this voice that for some reason i knew could be as soft and gentle as a coo was so beatifull and genuine and so undescribable that i was stunned at my loss for words.I was completly and amazinly stunned even more,no matter how imposible it semed,because at that momment i realized What. skrie, Doing!that i was actually losing myself in a mans even any mans voice,if you could call this monsterous kiddnapper a man,but the voice that belonged to the man who was kiddnapping me!?Now i was just absolutly 100% positive that That hasnt ever happend i was pondering this piece of absurd information i heard an engine start and realized i was in a by the way i flew against a....seat? i could ..!

As this made me forget all about His voice i decided to think about motives to distract me form thinking about what i needed to be thinking theres money, have plenty of that but there were much richer kids at my party than me so that motive didnt really uummm an idea that involves a sick an twisted mind and sex.i personally hoped it was just the money for i was still a virgin. no matter how much tristen wished other wise. uuummm theres protesting there are some enemies that uncle mark has since he is a judge and all but if that were the case wouldnt He have just kiddnapped ashely?

Oh if only i haddent gone upstairs alone maybe if only maybe sheri might have escaped and gotten help.

OH NO sheri!!!! what had she thought when i never came back? what conclusion did she come up with to explain the blood on the bed from when i scratched my arm when He pushed me into the bag and blind fold? would uncle mark call the police and automatically think murder/kiddnapp? or would they think i ran away?would he leave them a randsome note?like on tv? when he got his money would he tell them where to recover my body?at that thought my blood ran cold,i also thought i heard Him gasp.?,a chill ran up my spine and i froze. because at that instant i realized that instant i realized that...i was going to die.

Im never going home again,Im never going to see aunt susan or uncle mark,or ashley,or sheri,or heather,or even tristen,i was never going to become a special effects artist.I Was Going To while that sunk in a new thought occured.....why?why did this happen to me?This stuff only happens on Why the hell on my birthday?!?!oh thats right because "malice's life is perfect" just because i was ,dating the hotty tristen,and was rich that automatically made ME happy?.well id give all of that up for my parents That sure as hell didnt put a smile on my face.

The cops didnt even find the just asumed that they were in the car that fell off the stupid bridge.

I once had a dream that they were alive. Though in the situation they were in it was better they were dead.

I dreamed that they were chained to a bed and a well, i dont know what you would call IT,was...uuuugggg i shudderd.

And they were begging me to leave to stop watching what was .

I really wanted my mom and dad.I really wished that i hadnt gone upstairs where my life changed forever.I really wanted to go home.

while i was holed up in my misery i heard something new.

"shes awful quiet." i heard a voice say

"you didnt already help yourself did you?" another voicewith a texas accent inquired.

"No i didnt." He replied harshly

"im just saying that if i was in her position i would be doing everything in my power to try and escape."the one voice stated

"so if i kiddnapped you you wouldnt like it?" seductive texan voice inquired.

"is that an invitation?"an excited voice asked.

"ok thats enough of that."He said

"but really,why is she so quiet?"

"oh i dont know maybe it has something to do with us talking about her like she isnt here."the voice that was seductive and texan said sarcastically

"ya and the fact that i hit her the last time she screamed might have something to do with her silence."He stated

silience

i then decided that it was time for matter how much that scared me

so i spoke up  
"Why are you doing this to me?" i asked in a low voice. so low i didnt think theyd heard me and was about to say it louder when

He spoke up

but all He said was

"You have important value."

i was trying to desipher his meaning when a differnt i think it was a he hissed,???

what are you doing?" "dont give her any answers!!!"texan said/hissed

"oh calm down seth." shes just curious. "ya your just curious arent you."a girls voice cooed

now what the hell? its like they thought i was a dog.

just then someone took me out of my bag and sat me on the seat.

to bad they didnt take off my blindfold it was starting to cut into my skin.

"so malice is it?"they guy called seth with texas/seductive voice asked.

i decided if i wanted answers i might as well play along. "ya." i mummbled

"pretty name."the girl mused "although its quite odd you were named something that means terrible disaster."

i get that a lot." i mutterd

"i bet you have a lot of questions."seth asked

"they always do." the girl mused...... who are you?" "what do you want?"

"why are you doing this?" who do you think you are guy called seth who sounded texan joined in.

i noticed then that He was being very quiet.

"Aumeron?" the girl asked in a pleading voice.

"No." Aumeron said harshly

Aumeron? so thats His name hmmm

"please???" she asked

"I said no and thats that jacey!!!"

so i guess my kiddnappers were aumeron he seemed to be incharge,seth,and jacey

"Why not?"Jacey? asked

"because if you do,you will try to protect her thats the only reason i blindfolded her in the first stated cooly

now i had absolutly no idea what they were talking about and i was tired of listening to their bickering so i spoke up again.

"why arent you trying to conceal your identities from me?"i asked though i really didnt want to know the answer

after an uncomfortable pause it was seth who was the one who answerd me.

"Because it doesnt matter if you know them or not."

"what?"i asked confused by his answer

Aumeron spoke up now and kind of laughed? "malice,you could know everything about us and it wouldnt matter,he paused slightly,

Because well there isnt going to be any one to tell

"how are you so sure?"i challenged "how do You know that the cops arent on their way right now to come take me home?" "how do you know anything?"i said through clenshed teeth tears trying to escaped through the non allowing which i was was the last thing i wanted to do in front of Them.

ha! hhhaaaa!!! ha ha ha ha!!!!! Aumeron aka He laughed.

i couldnt beleave it!He was actuallly laughing! what was so funny? Why was it so impossible that i might actually get out of here alive?and though i hated to admitt it,i was too lost in his unbelieveably amazing voice to protest anymore.

"oh malice thanks." "i havent laughed that good in a long time thank you. aumeron said still laughing

"what?" i turned my head to where i think his voice was coming from."why is it so funny? the police catch criminals like you all the time."

now they all laughed

and now i was irritated

"so exactly why did you decide to kidnapp me?" i asked hey if they were giving answers might as well take what i got

"money?,are you tearists?,get fired from my uncles company?" though the last one didnt make sence why not kiddnap ashley my cousin?

it was jacey who answered me "malice you will know everything as soon as we get to texas."

"texas?"i asked "why texas?"

"i think she knows enough thank you jacey."

"oh this will be so much fun!!!" jacey was pracically ecstatic,but at what? me getting kidnapped?\

"oh please aumeron pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pleeeeeeaaaa

"No jacey not happening!!!!!"aumeron shouted and i felt the car swurve

"why not it really could actually be her!" jacey said pleadingly

"what are you guys talking about" i asked hoping it wasnt killing me

"jacey you can do it when we get there."

"but but what if it is indeed her what would it be like to you knowing that she was here the whole ride to texas think of how glad youd be and thankful that i persuaded yout to...."

"and what if it isnt her?"he inquired

"but what if it is?"

"seriously what are you guys talking about id really like to know when im going to die before it happens if you dont mind!"

it wasnt till later that i realized that in stead of "if" i said "when" though it did shut them up

i heard the sirens.


End file.
